


and so the feeling grows

by natashasbanner



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Weddings bring out the romantic in all of us or at least that's what Harry keeps saying. Macy isn't entirely convinced.One of her sisters is getting married, the other is playing matchmaker with the invitations and her best friend thinks the whole thing is hilarious.Or, Mel is getting married and it brings Macy and Harry closer, a feat they didn't think was possible.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 24
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been scrolling through so many prompt blogs lately and this was only supposed to be a one shot but turned into this. I had a lot of fun creating this AU and I really hope you all enjoy it :D

“Macy, I need your RSVP by Friday,” Maggie said as soon as Macy walked into the kitchen. 

She was sitting at the table, huge binder open in front of her and pages from it covering the table’s entire surface. 

“We live together and there’s no way in hell I’d miss Mel’s wedding, why do I have to RSVP?” Macy asked on her way to the coffeemaker. “Can’t I just tell you now?” 

Maggie groaned and Macy held in the chuckle that threatened to bubble out of her. She didn’t think Maggie would appreciate it. 

“No you can’t because you’re eating at the reception and you have the option for a plus one,” Maggie said, exasperatedly. “And I don’t have enough room in my brain to keep track of whether you want fish or chicken. Mel’s wedding has to be perfect, which means I need your RSVP.” 

“You’ll have it by the end of the day,” she promised. 

Maggie smiled, but there was relief in her eyes. “Good.” 

Macy watched her sister start gathering the papers spread out over the table. The moment Mel told them she was going to propose to Niko, Maggie took over planning the wedding. At this point the only thing Mel and Niko had to do was show up. 

“So,” she said once the papers were back in her binder. “Should I just put Harry down as your plus one now or do I have to wait for your RSVP?” 

Macy nearly spit out her coffee and choked it down before it ended up all over the counter. She took a beat to get her coughing under control before she answered Maggie. 

“Why do you assume I’d bring Harry?” she asked. 

Maggie rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. “Don’t answer my question with a question. You two are practically joined at the hip, I didn’t send him an invitation cause I figured you’d want to bring your boyfriend.” 

“Harry and I are not dating,” Macy said, setting down her mug with more force than was necessary. “And it’s rude that you didn’t send him an invitation.” 

Maggie’s brow furrowed and she held up her hands defensively. “Okay, geez. I was kidding. Bring whoever you want.” 

Macy blew out a breath and pursed her lips. Maggie turned back to the binder and started flipping through the binder again. The kitchen was quiet for a long time before Macy sighed and pushed away from the counter. 

“I’ll ask Harry if he wants to come,” she ground out on her way to the stairs. 

“Thank you,” Maggie called out with a giggle and Macy wanted nothing more than to strangle her in that moment. But she was going to be late for work. 

* * *

“What’s wrong,” Harry asked the second Macy stepped into his office. His eyes were on his computer screen and he only looked up when she set the second coffee cup in her hands on his desk. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” she said, dropping into one of his visitor’s chairs. “Why do you assume something’s wrong?” 

He took a sip from his cup with a smirk. “You knocked on my door.” 

“It’s polite,” she defended with a shrug.

“Macy,” he said, leveling her with a look. “I have fifteen minutes before my next lecture and I’d rather not spend that time with you brooding into your latte.” 

Macy narrowed her eyes, but his gaze never faltered. She let out a sigh and shifted in her seat. 

“Fine,” she finally conceded. “Maggie’s playing matchmaker with Mel’s wedding invitations.” 

Harry chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “I would expect no less. Weddings bring out the romantic in all of us.”

Macy rolled her eyes and snorted into her coffee. “Yeah, well she didn’t send you an invitation because she assumed I’d bring you as my plus one.” 

His jaw went slack for a moment before he tossed his head back and started laughing. Macy tried to fight the smile tugging at her lips, but his laughter was infectious. 

“It’s not funny,” she said when he kept laughing. “She thinks we’re dating.” 

“I was starting to think Mel and I weren’t as close as I thought,” he said, still chuckling. “I’m relieved I won’t have to return the tea set I bought them.” 

“You’re not the least bit concerned about the fact that Maggie thinks we’re dating?” Macy asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Why should I be?” He asked with a shrug. He was so casual about it, Macy wanted to throw something at him. Lucky for him she didn’t have anything handy. 

“Because now every time you come over, I’ll know she’s reading more into it. Has been reading more into it for who knows how long.” 

He tilted his head, his eyebrows raising in question. “So?” 

“What do you mean, ‘so’?” Macy demanded, sloshing some of her latte on her hand as she waved her cup around. 

He chuckled and shrugged. “I mean, you and I know the truth, why does it matter what Maggie thinks?” 

“She’s my sister and she’s never been good at respecting anyone’s boundaries, especially mine. She’s going to keep pushing it.” 

“Then none of this should come as a surprise to you.” He was still so calm, entirely unaffected. It irked Macy to no end. “Now, I believe you have a question for me and we only have five minutes left.” 

Macy glared at him, taking her time sipping at her latte. She let the silence stretch on until he cleared his throat and looked pointedly at his watch. 

“It’s a lovely tea set,” he said loftily. “I’d really hate for it to go to waste.” 

“Mel doesn’t even like tea,” Macy pointed out, refusing to give him the satisfaction. 

He shrugged. “Niko, who will soon be married to Melanie, loves tea. I could always save it for the holidays, but I’ve really been looking forward to giving it to them now.” 

“Do you want to come to the wedding with me or not?” she asked, exasperated. 

He smiled and clasped his hands on his desk. “I would love to.” 

Macy sighed and stood from her chair, tossing her empty cup into the trashcan beside his desk. He just watched her, that smug smile annoyingly unwavering. Macy wished she didn’t find it so damn endearing. How was it possible to love someone so much yet want to punch them in the face in the same breath?

“I’m not telling you which food option you’re getting,” she said decisively. He chuckled and pushed his chair away from his desk. 

“I’m sure with Maggie’s planning ability, whatever you choose will be delicious.” He picked up his briefcase and stood. “Would you like to walk with me?” 

Macy crossed her arms over her chest and watched him walk around the desk to offer his arm to her. 

“I don’t like you,” she grumbled, looping her arm around his. She let him pull her toward the door, shuffling her feet slowly. 

He chuckled and held the door open for her. “Yes you do.” 

“I can pretend while I walk you to class.” She bumped her shoulder against his as they walked. 

He bumped her back and she felt his lips ghost over her temple. “Whatever makes you feel better,” he whispered. 

* * *

Maggie was sitting with Mel and Niko in the living room when Macy finally made it home. They were going over the seating chart for the hundredth time and they barely looked up when she walked in. 

“I filled out my RSVP,” she announced, digging the thick piece of cardstock out of her bag. 

Maggie snatched it out of her hand, her eyes scanning it quickly before she looked back up at Macy, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Harry doesn’t like fish,” she said. 

Macy smirked and turned on her heel, heading for the stairs. “He’s broadening his horizons.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good thing about the story already being written and edited, beginning to end is regular updates. Please enjoy :D

Macy dropped the takeout bag on the table in Harry’s office and tossed his keys onto his desk. He was supposed to meet her for dinner an hour ago, but he texted that he’d been pulled into a meeting so she stopped by to get his keys earlier and picked up tacos for them to eat when he was finished. Anything to get her out of the house tonight. 

The door opened and Harry came in pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“That bad?” Macy asked, taking a seat at the table and kicking a chair out for him. 

“I wasn’t aware that settling petty disputes between faculty members was a part of my job description,” he said with a sigh, sinking down into his chair. “They’re behaving like children.” 

“Well you’ve had more than enough practice,” Macy pointed out and reached into the bag to unpack their meal. 

He blew out a breath and shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll ever take dealing with you and your sisters for granted ever again.” 

Macy laughed and stole one of the chips from the bag in her hand before giving it to him. He wrinkled his nose, but accepted the chips nonetheless. 

“Speaking of my sisters,” she started, tearing open the foil her tacos were wrapped in. “Maggie told me she apologized for not sending you an invitation to the wedding.” 

He nodded and finished chewing the massive bite of food he’d taken. “She sent me a very long text message and offered to mail me one anyway so I’d get to have the whole experience or something. I told her I was more than happy to go as your plus one.” 

Macy rolled her eyes and reached over to take another chip. “She’s going to have a field day with that. Thank you.” 

He chuckled and pushed the bag closer to her. “If you’d rather take someone else, I can always tell Maggie I’d like my own invitation.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” she said with narrowed eyes. “I’m not taking someone I barely know to my sister’s wedding. I already figured we’d end up going together, but I didn’t need Maggie’s meddling involved.” 

He raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “You figured we’d end up going together? How do you know I didn’t want to bring a date?” 

Macy froze, her food halfway to her mouth as she stared at him with wide eyes. “Did you want to bring a date?” 

“No,” he said waving his hand dismissively. “When was the last time you saw me go on a date?” 

She swallowed and shook her head. “I don’t know.” 

“Exactly, and I wasn’t planning on using Mel’s wedding as a first date either. We’ll be going together then.” He leaned back in his chair and popped a chip in his mouth. 

Macy dropped to her eyes to her food and sucked in a breath. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” he repeated. 

They sat in a silence that wasn’t entirely comfortable. Macy rolled her shoulders, trying to find something to say to relieve the weird tension building between them but drew a blank. 

“Maggie also invited me to the bachelorette party they’re having at The Haunt next week,” he said. 

Macy looked over at him with her eyebrows raised. “Really?” 

“Yes and I was planning to attend unless you have a problem with me going.” He raised and eyebrow of his own and took shoved the rest of his taco into his mouth. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why would I have a problem with that, you’re family Harry. You should be there.” 

“Then why did you make a face?” He asked around the food in his mouth. 

“I didn’t make a face.” 

He swallowed as he reached for a napkin and wiped his mouth. “You made a face.” 

Macy opened her mouth to say something, but the words died on her tongue. He was smirking in the smug way of his that never failed to make her smile, even if she wanted to pinch him in the arm. 

“I did not,” she argued, taking the last chip from the back. “I’m happy you’re coming. I’ll have someone to talk to among all of Mel and Niko’s friends.” 

He chuckled. “I’m happy to be of service.” He crumpled up his food wrappers and tossed them into the big bag. “Thank you for dinner, you didn’t have to bring it.” 

“Well we had plans and I really didn’t want to go home,” she admitted with a frown. “Maggie’s helping Mel and Niko finalize the flower arrangements. The last time the three of them talked about flowers it ended with a lot of yelling and storming out.” 

“Over flowers?” He asked, his tone skeptical. 

“According to Maggie it’s one of the most important parts of the wedding,” Macy said, rolling her eyes. “And they have to make a decision tonight.” 

“I see,” he said, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. “You can come over to my place to wait them out if you’d like. I’ve got wine.” 

Macy nodded with wide grin. “I’d like that very much.” 

“I just need to clean up here and we can be on our way.” He stood from his chair and gathered the trash from the table. Macy closed up the taco she had left and watched him shut down his computer and grab his coat and briefcase. 

He walked back over to the table and offered her his hand. “Ready?” 

“Let’s go.” Macy eagerly took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. 

* * *

“You know the point of a party like this is to have fun, right?” Harry said as he approached where Macy sat at the bar. 

Macy downed the shot she’d been scooting back and forth on the bar. 

“I’m having fun,” she argued, wincing against the burn it left in her throat. 

“You’re drinking alone.” He raised his eyebrows and nodded toward the two empty shot glasses at her elbow. 

She didn’t have an answer for that, not even for herself. He was right, she should be having a good time. Mel was getting married in a week, there were people everywhere and the music was pulsing through the bar. By all accounts she should be enjoying herself, but something pulled her away from the crowd. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

He sat in the stool beside her and let out a sigh. “I’m here to talk, whenever you’re ready.” 

Macy offered him a small smile and spun around in her stool to look over at the crowd, leaning back against the bar. Everyone was mostly standing around talking with their drinks in hand. A few brave souls were dancing in the cleared out space in the center of the bar, Mel and Niko were among them. They had their arms wrapped around each other, completely oblivious to the party going on around them. Macy smiled to herself. 

“They’re so happy,” she commented, looking back at Harry. 

Harry glanced over his shoulder and mirrored her smile. “They are.” 

Macy bit her lip looked back out at Mel and Niko. “I wish our mom could see this.” 

“She’d be incredibly proud of the three you I’m sure,” he said softly and reached to put a hand on her shoulder. 

She put her hand on top of his. “I know.” 

“Is that why you’re over here all by yourself?” 

“I miss her so much.” Tears stung her eyes but she shook her head. Now was not the time. It was a party after all. 

He squeezed her shoulder before letting his hand fall to his own lap. “Do you want me to take you home?” 

She shook her head and patted his knee. “No, I’ll be okay here.” 

“In that case, you’re going to dance with me,” he said definitively, sliding from his stool. 

Macy shook her head as he took her hand and pulled her from her stool. He started toward the other couples dancing, but she held her ground. 

“I don’t want to dance,” she protested and he gave her hand a tug, grinning back at her. 

He tugged again and she narrowed her eyes. “Harry,” she said warningly and he stopped trying to drag her over to dance, but he held onto her hand. 

“I’m not leaving you over here by yourself,” he said, coming back to her side. 

“Then just sit with me for a little longer.”

He sighed and bumped his shoulder against hers. “You’re supposed to be enjoying this party.” 

“And I can do that right here, with you. Without dancing,” she suggested, tilting her head to look at him.

“How about another drink, then?” He suggested, raising his eyebrows. 

Macy smiled and nodded. “Now that’s an idea I can get behind.” 

He leaned in to whisper close to her ear. “I’ll get that dance eventually.” 

She laughed and placed a hand on his chest. “In your dreams, Greenwood.” 

“In my dreams you actually say yes.” 

Before Macy could respond he’d already let go of her hand to go back to the bar. There was a fluttering in her stomach that she couldn’t explain. She chalked it up to the three shots she’d had before he found her, but when he returned to her side and pressed a drink in her hand, the fluttering returned. 

A thought for another day she decided as Maggie skipped over to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter, just to establish more of Macy and Harry's friendship, as I was going to post the first chapter a few days ago and this is that chapter. Part three has more background on how that friendship started. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting this yesterday, but I fell asleep and woke up at ten pm. Please enjoy and let me know what you think :D

The house was in chaos. Well, that was putting it nicely. 

There were flower arrangements on every available surface, the dresses and tuxes for Niko’s side were hanging in the dining room and Macy and Maggie’s dresses were on a rack in the living room. The contents of Maggie’s binder were spread everywhere, taped to the walls and scattered over the entire first floor. Maggie herself was running around trying to put the final touches on everything from which mascara would be best on Mel to whether or not Niko should wear her curlers to bed. 

Macy was staying out of the action, holed up in the kitchen with Harry who was there for moral support. They were baking muffins for breakfast in the morning, well Macy was baking and Harry was sitting at the island, stealing bites of chopped fruit when he thought she wasn’t looking. 

“Does Maggie realize she’s not the one getting married?” he asked quietly. 

Macy turned around and swatted his hand away from the bowl of blueberries. 

“Mel hasn’t exactly made it easy for her,” Macy defended, catching a glimpse of Maggie shoving Niko into the dining room. “And weddings are stressful for everyone involved.” 

He plucked a blueberry from the bowl and had it in his mouth before she could stop him and he smirked. “You seem to be doing fine,” he said, inclining his head toward her. 

“I took myself out of the equation,” she said, making a waving motion around the kitchen. “I’m helping by making breakfast for tomorrow. You’re just sitting there.” 

“They’re not my sisters.” 

“Harry,” she said, wiping her hands on her apron. “You’re family too, you know.” 

He smiled, taking another blueberry. “So you all keep telling me.” 

“Because it’s true.”

He shrugged his shoulder and ducked his head, his eyes on the book he’d been pretending to read. Macy watched him for a moment before going back to the mixer on the counter. She switched it on and watched the ingredients inside blend together. 

“I’m gonna kill her.” Mel’s voice cut through the noise from the mixer and she switched it off and turned around to see Mel standing in the entryway of the kitchen. 

“I’m actually going to kill her,” she repeated and Macy could see the fire in her eyes and the burning redness in her cheeks and chest. 

Harry was on his feet and at Mel’s side in a flash, guiding her to his vacated chair. 

“I don’t think Niko would appreciate taking her fiance to jail the night before her wedding,” he said soothingly, moving to pull a bottle of liquor from cabinet by the fridge. 

Macy stood back and watched him pour two glasses and hand one to Mel. Her shoulders relaxed as he sat beside her and patted her shoulder. 

“I just don’t get why they’re panicking,” she said with a sigh, downing what was in her glass. “We’ve been planning for months, it’s all perfect.” 

“They’re just nervous,” Harry said, taking a sip from his own glass. “It’s a big thing, getting married.” 

Mel snorted and reached for the bottle on the island. She poured herself a generous amount before Harry took the bottle from her. “If it were up to me, I’d just take Niko to Vegas and get it over with at one of those drive thru chapels.” 

Macy chuckled and Harry did the same, finishing off the rest of his drink. “I’m afraid you’d be the one leaving the house in a body bag if Maggie or Niko heard you say that.” 

“That doesn’t leave this kitchen.” Mel pinned him with a glare and he raised his hands in defense. 

“You have my word,” he promised and Mel pointed her finger in Macy’s direction. “She took herself out of the equation.” Macy nodded her agreement and Mel relaxed and downed her drink again. 

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Harry said, sliding the bottle out of her reach. Macy stepped forward and screwed the lid back on, taking the bottle to put back in the cabinet. “I’ll distract Maggie and you go grab Niko and sneak out the back door. You can stay at my place tonight.” He dug his keys out of his pocket and pressed them into Mel’s hands. 

“You two deserve a peaceful night before tomorrow,” he said, already moving to stand. 

“Harry, we can’t do that,” Mel said, shaking her head, trying to give Harry his keys back. 

“I insist, for our collective sanity.” He pushed her hand away. “You need a night away from this madness and I know you won’t get that here or at your apartment.” 

Mel didn’t move for a moment, but eventually she stuck the keys in her pocket and slid out of her chair. “Thank you, Harry.” 

To Macy’s surprise Mel wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. He looked over her head at Macy, eyes wide and she just smiled as he settled his hands on her back. Mel pulled away quickly and hurried out of the kitchen to find Niko. 

Harry looked over at Macy, rubbing the back of his neck. “How do you feel about a sleepover?”

“Sure,” she said. “But you have to actually have to help me make these muffins.” 

“Deal.” 

* * *

“What you did with Mel was really great,” Macy said softly. 

They were laid out in her bed, her laptop open between them with her favorite show playing quietly. 

Harry shrugged, his eyes on the screen. “It was nothing.” 

“It wasn’t nothing,” she argued. “You always know how to handle these things.” 

He turned his head and nudged her shin with his foot. “I’ve had loads of practice.” 

“So have I, but I hid in the kitchen and you sent Mel and Niko away and got Maggie to give the wedding planner from hell bit a rest,” she said with a sigh. 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Macy. You’ve done a wonderful job with your sisters.” He reached across the distance between them and took her hand. “Mel is getting married tomorrow and Maggie damn near planned the whole thing. I’d say they turned out alright.” 

He paused, giving her hand a tight squeeze. “My point is, you your best with the cards you all were dealt. And it’s okay to need a helping hand every once in a while, a hand I am more than happy to lend.” 

Macy smiled and sighed. “Do you ever wonder what your life might be like if you hadn’t met us?” 

“Don’t you mean if I hadn’t found you sobbing in the campus library in the middle of the day?” 

She let go of his hand and swatted at his shoulder. “I was dealing with a lot and you refused to leave me alone.” 

“I couldn’t leave you there, not in good conscience. Pardon me for being a decent human being,” he said huffily. “And I think the ten years of friendship that came from that day was well worth a little extra nudging.” 

Macy reached for his hand and he laced their fingers together, bringing their joined hands to his chest. 

“I almost ran the other way,” she admitted. “When you finally convinced me to eat something, I was going to bolt as soon as you turned your back. But you never turned your back on me.” 

“And I never plan to,” he said, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. 

“Even if it means giving up the comfort of your own home for the night so that my sisters don’t kill each other?”

He grinned against her knuckles and planted another kiss there. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Macy bit her lip, her heart thumping in her chest. Harry looked back at the screen, holding her hand against his chest and she could feel the warmth of his skin through the thin material of his shirt. His eyelids were drooping longer and longer with every passing minute until his grip on her hand loosened. 

Macy used her free hand to close her laptop before settling against her pillow. She pulled her hand free from Harry’s and smoothed the hair back from his forehead as her eyes slid over his face. His mouth was opened slightly, his soft snores filling the quiet room. 

She could already imagine all the teasing Maggie would no doubt find time for tomorrow, even with the wedding going on. Harry spending the night in her bed sure as hell looked like they were a couple. And Macy would be lying if she said it hadn’t crossed her mind more than a handful of times over the last ten years. But their friendship was far too precious to hope for anything more and risk losing everything. 

He came into her life that day in the library and never left. Not when Mel fought his presence tooth and nail for years, not when Maggie refused to leave his side to the point where he couldn’t leave the house for over a week, not when Macy screamed for hours when he took her sisters out to dinner when she was working late and he left his phone on the kitchen table. He was there for everything after her mother died and she was made guardian of Mel and Maggie. 

Harry was their family and Macy’s best friend, that had to be enough. 

He stirred under her touch, reaching up to swat her hand away from his hair. His fingers closed around hers and he held her hand against his chest. Macy smiled to herself and let the steady rhythm of his heart beating against her fingers lull her to sleep. 

Her last thought before she drifted off completely was that this was enough. 

* * *

Macy woke up to pounding on her bedroom door. She shot straight up in bed, completely disoriented. Sunlight streamed in through the cracks in her blinds and she blinked against the sudden brightness. The bed shifted beside her, drawing her attention to Harry who was somehow still asleep. 

He’d moved closer through the night, filling the respectable gap that had been between them and had his arm draped loosely over her waist. Macy didn’t have time to worry about the implications of that because the pounding started again and this time Maggie yelled through the door. 

“Macy! You guys need to wake up. Someone has to go get Mel and Niko.” 

“I’m up,” Macy called back, scrubbing her hands down her face. 

Maggie banged on the door one last time and Macy heard her annoyed huff. “They were supposed to start getting ready an hour ago. Tell Harry I hate him for helping them sneak out.” 

Harry chuckled from beside her, pulling his arm away to cover his eyes as he rolled over. Macy missed the warmth as soon as it was gone, but she shoved that thought down as soon as it surfaced. Now was not the time. 

“He heard you,” she said, but she could already hear Maggie’s retreating footsteps. 

Harry started laughing and Macy turned to pin him with a glare. He couldn’t see it, but she smacked him in the shoulder to get him to look at her. 

“What was that for?” he asked, looking up at her with sleepy eyes and furrowed brows. 

Macy poked him in the center of his chest. “This is not funny and it’s your fault she’s already on the war path.” 

“It’s a little funny.” 

She narrowed her eyes and snatched the pillow from under his head. “Get out of my room.” 

He just laughed again and Macy was tempted to smother him, but that would only set Maggie’s schedule back even further. And that was out of the question. 

“She’ll come back and drag us out if one of us doesn’t go out there.” Macy warned. 

He held his hands up defensively. “I’m going, I’m going. I’ll even bring coffee when I come back.” 

“I won’t smother you then,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest as he got up. 

“You were thinking about smothering me?” He asked, tilting his head to one side. 

“Jury’s still out.” 

“I’ll make that a double shot for you then,” he said with a smirk, eyeing the pillow she was still holding in her hands. “Have fun with Maggie.” 

Macy wrinkled her nose and watched him walk over to the door. “I don’t like you.” 

He chuckled as he turned the doorknob. “Yes you do.” 

The door behind him with a soft click and Macy repeated, “yes, I do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here, the last chapter! Thank you for sticking with me on this one :D I hope you all enjoy this conclusion. (Also I don't think I ever mentioned it but the title comes from the song, Love Is All Around by Sleeping At Last)

The reception was in full swing around her, but Macy was content to sit at her table and watch, and sip from the glass of champagne in her hand. Everything went off without a hitch, not that Macy was worried about any major catastrophes. Harry was right, Maggie’s planning capabilities were unmatched. 

The ceremony was beautiful and Macy cried like a baby through the whole thing. She was so happy for Mel and now, as she watched her and Niko dancing like complete fools on the dancefloor, Macy felt tears stinging her eyes again. 

“I’d offer you handkerchief, but you’ve already ruined both of mine.” 

Macy looked up to find Harry sitting in the seat he’d long since vacated to join the mass of people on the dancefloor. 

“I saw you shed a few tears of your own,” she pointed out, taking a long drink from her glass.

“How could I not?” he asked with a chuckle. “Today was beautiful and they’re family.” 

Macy snorted into her glass. “So now you admit it?” 

“I never questioned it for a moment,” he said softly, his eyes shining in the dim lighting of the reception tent. “I just like to get under your skin sometimes.”

“You take pleasure in being a pain in my ass?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“No more than you do being a pain in mine.” 

Macy nodded at that. Her eyes drifted from his, back to Mel and Niko. They looked so happy and she knew for a fact that they were incredibly happy together. It was a happiness that at one point felt like a distant fantasy. But there they were, like something out of a fairytale. Couple goals, as Maggie was fond of calling them.

There hadn’t been much time for anything other than getting Mel and Niko down the aisle, but now that all the excitement had settled, Macy’s mind hadn’t stopped racing since she sat down. Thoughts of Harry, how good it felt to wake up with his arm around her and the feelings she tried to push down it stirred up floated to the front of her mind. He was sitting so close and their knees brushed with the slightest movement. 

Normally, it wasn’t hard to shove those feelings aside. But getting a front row seat to their love story made Macy realize that she wanted the same thing for herself. And there was one person she wanted it with. 

She chuckled to herself and shook her head. Maybe Harry was right about weddings and romance after all. 

He bumped his knee against hers. “What’s so funny?” 

“Just thinking,” she said, still watching Mel and Niko and all the other couples dancing. 

“Care to share?” 

She looked back at Harry and found his eyes already on her. His expression was so soft and he offered her a small smile. Macy’s breath caught in her throat and her heart thumped against her rib cage. 

“Harry,” she started, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. 

He just reached out to squeeze her knee and rose from his chair, offering his hand to her. 

“Dance with me?” he asked softly. 

Macy hesitated only a moment before she smiled and set down her glass. “I’d love to.” 

She took his hand and he pulled her feet. The song changed as they made their way to the dancefloor. It was much slower than the ones that had come before it and the lighting changed from the multicolored disco lights to something that almost resembled candle light. 

Macy swallowed as Harry pulled her closer. He rested his free hand on her hip, his eyes locked on hers. She slid her hand up his arm, stopping at his shoulder and bit her bottom lip. She took a small step closer so that her chest was pressed against his. The hand on her hip moved slowly around her waist, holding her tight against him. 

They swayed together like that in silence and she listened to the soft sound of his exhales, letting the rest of the world slip away. 

“This thing I’m feeling isn’t as one sided as I thought, is it?” 

“Not a chance,” he whispered. 

Macy pressed her cheek against his. She reveled in his warmth despite the heat in the tent.

“How long?”

“As cliche as it sounds.” He chuckled and leaned back to meet her eyes. “The moment I met you.” 

Macy grinned. “That was incredibly cheesy. But I’ll let you off the hook this once.” 

“How thoughtful of you.” 

“You do realize the moment you met me, I was crying into my Biology textbook in a very public place.” She pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“That might have been a bit of hyperbole,” he admitted, his grin blinding. “When I brought you home to your sisters and Mel slammed the door in my face, that’s when I knew.” 

Macy laughed at the memory. It felt like a lifetime ago. 

“I knew,” he paused, his tongue poking out to wet his lips. “I knew there was nowhere else I’d rather be. The rest came later.” 

She couldn’t fight the smirk tugging at her lips. “You’re just full of cliches tonight, aren’t you.” 

“What can I say, you bring it out in me.”

“Don’t blame me for your hopeless romanticism,” she teased, rolling her eyes playfully. “You’ve been like this for as long as I’ve known you.” 

She paused to take a deep breath, overwhelmed for a moment. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.” 

He smiled and they continued to sway in place. The song changed again, another slow song and she held his unwavering gaze. 

“Harry,” she said softly, letting go of his hand to wind her arm around his neck. She caressed the hair at the nape of his neck and felt him shiver against her. 

“Macy,” he breathed out. 

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” 

He let out a short laugh and leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. “I was waiting for you.” 

Macy cupped his jaw and ran her thumbs over the smooth skin of his cheeks. His eyes fluttered closed and she leaned back to take in every inch of him. This man who’d been a loyal friend and confidant all these years, who stood by her and her sisters no matter what. He’d wormed his way into her heart and never left and there was no going back after this. 

She’d been so afraid of changing things between them and losing this good thing between them, but in this moment she couldn’t imaging not diving in head first. Consequences be damned. 

“I’m still waiting,” Harry whispered, cracking one eye open momentarily. 

Macy wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug little from his face. “You’re ruining the moment.” 

“Sorry.” He closed his eye again and puckered his lips dramatically. 

She couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t like you.” 

“Yes, you do,” he said. “I know it for a fact.” 

“Shut up and kiss me, Harry.” 

She closed the short gap between them, her lips crashing into his. He sucked in a sharp breath and tightened the hold he had on her waist. His lips were soft against hers and slightly chapped. Her entire body lit up and she was suddenly aware of all the places their bodies were touching. She half expected it to feel awkward, it was Harry, but it felt like coming home. It felt right and so good and she cursed herself for taking so long to take this step. It was just a kiss, but it felt like a wonderful start to something that had been a long time coming. 

Harry pulled away first and Macy’s lips turned down into a pout. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” he asked, nodding his head toward the entrance of the tent. 

Macy’s eyes widened and he shook his head with a chuckle. “I meant to get something to eat, I’m starving and you picked the fish for me.” 

“Oh,” she said, feeling heat flood her cheeks. 

“But if you had something else in mind, I can’t say I’m entirely opposed.” 

He laughed and she dropped her hands to shove him in the chest. “You’re impossible.” 

“I was being serious about the food though,” he said once he’d stopped laughing. 

“Maggie will kill us.” 

His eyes left hers to scan the room before his gaze returned to her. “She looks distracted for the time being, what do you say?” 

“You are a terrible influence,” she said with a sigh. 

He raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

“Let’s go,” she finally relented. 

He let go of her waist and took her hand again, tugging her toward the entrance of the tent. Macy glanced over her shoulder on their way out and found Maggie watching them from the edge of the dance floor. She gave Macy a thumbs up and made a shooing motion. She was grinning from ear to ear. 

Macy rolled her eyes, but let Harry drag her to his car in the parking lot. He reached over the center console once they were inside to take her hand again. 

“Where should we go?” he asked bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. 

Macy shrugged. “You pick.” 

“Right now, I’d really like to kiss you again,” he said, grinning against her hand, his eyes dancing with amusement. 

“What are you waiting for?” 

He kissed her hand again and leaned over the center console. She moved closer but stopped just before their noses could touch. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked, barely above a whisper, “before now.” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

Macy narrowed her eyes and tilted her head back to get a better look at him. “Don’t answer my question with a question.” 

He brought his hand up to cup her jaw, running his thumb along her cheekbone. “Our friendship means everything to me and I didn’t want anything to get in the way of that, especially not my own unrequited feelings for you.” 

“That’s very poetic of you,” she said with a soft chuckle. “I almost feel bad for calling you cheesy earlier.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Almost?” 

“Did you hear yourself earlier?” She couldn’t help but smirk. “And you can’t just blame it on weddings bringing out the romantics in people. There’s no actual proof that that’s true.” 

“Fine.” He blew out a breath and brought her face closer so their noses were touching. “Remind me to thank Maggie for not sending my invitation, though.” 

Macy snorted and shook her head, rubbing her nose against his. “I don’t want to give her the satisfaction.” 

“Very well then,” he said with a soft chuckle. 

His lips were on hers in the next breath, warm and firm and wonderful. It felt like a dream, one she never wanted to wake up from. She felt his tongue run along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. 

But before the kiss could go any further his stomach growled. Very loudly. 

Macy fell back against the seat and covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter. His cheeks were red when she looked at him, but he was grinning at her as her laughter faded into quiet giggles. 

“I wasn’t kidding about being hungry,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

She tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes. “Tacos?” 

He nodded as he started the car. “Tacos it is,” he said definitively, glancing over at her with a smile.

When they were on the road, he reached for her hand again and held it over the center console. She smiled to herself and squeezed his fingers. He looked over at her, the corner of his mouth turned up. 

Harry came into her life by chance, wiggled his way into her heart and took root there. It took a long time to get here, but it was well worth the wait. There was no guarantee that this would work out in the end, but Macy was certain that wherever this road took them, he’d still be by her side. 

Ten years together had already proven that and the future was full of possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you all think! Also if anyone's interested in reading more in this AU world, I'd love to write more :D Thanks again for reading.


End file.
